eurovision_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurrë në rritje deri
"Kurrë në rritje deri" (English: Never growing up) is the song that will represent Albania in the Eurovision Song Contest II. It will be sung by Zamira Leka and will be performed 16th in the second semi-final, preceding Azerbaijan and succeeding Estonia. Lyrics Albanian Lyrics Verse 1: A nuk ju lindi mua me bisedën tuaj Ju thoni të bëni këtë, por unë nuk pajtohem Ju shkoni majtë të shkoj të drejtë, vërtet yeah yeah Jo unë nuk kam nevojë për të ndjekur këshillën tuaj Pre-chorus: Round dhe raundin me konformitetin tuaj Ne gjithmonë do të përfundojë vetëm ku ne fillojmë Round dhe raundin unë vetëm nevojë për një pushim të Unë kam nevojë për të marrë larg nga ju Chorus: Ju gjithmonë tregoni mua rriten Por unë kurrë nuk jam rritur Kurrë në rritje deri Kurrë në rritje deri Ju gjithmonë tregoni mua rriten Por unë kurrë nuk jam rritur Kurrë në rritje deri Kurrë në rritje deri Verse 2: Ju jeni një shejtan dhe vetëm mburrem Të gjitha unë duhet të them është mbyllur Ju thoni jo, por unë ende të bëjë atë Jo unë nuk jam duke e bërë shumë zhurmë Pre-chorus: Round dhe raundin me konformitetin tuaj Ne gjithmonë do të përfundojë vetëm ku ne fillojmë Round dhe raundin unë vetëm nevojë për një pushim të Unë kam nevojë për të marrë larg nga ju Chorus: Ju gjithmonë tregoni mua rriten Por unë kurrë nuk jam rritur Kurrë në rritje deri Kurrë në rritje deri Ju gjithmonë tregoni mua rriten Por unë kurrë nuk jam rritur Kurrë në rritje deri Kurrë në rritje deri Bridge: Kurrë në rritje deri Kurrë në rritje deri Kurrë në rritje deri Chorus: Ju gjithmonë tregoni mua rriten Por unë kurrë nuk jam rritur Kurrë në rritje deri Kurrë në rritje deri Ju gjithmonë tregoni mua rriten Por unë kurrë nuk jam rritur Kurrë në rritje deri Kurrë në rritje deri English Lyrics Verse 1: Don't you bore me with your conversation You tell me do this but I don't agree You go left I go right, yeah yeah yeah No I don't need to follow your advice Pre-chorus: Round and round with your conformation We'll always just end where we begin Round and round I just need a vacation I need to get away from you Chorus: You always tell me grow up But I'm never growing up Never growing up Never growing up Verse 2: You're a brat and just brag All I have to say is shut up You tell me no but I still do it No I'm not making too much noise Pre-chorus: Round and round with your conformation We'll always just end where we begin Round and round I just need a vacation I need to get away from you Chorus: You always tell me grow up But I'm never growing up Never growing up Never growing up Bridge: Never growing up Never growing up Never growing up Chorus: You always tell me grow up But I'm never growing up Never growing up Never growing up Category:Songs Category:Eurovision Song Contest II Category:Albania in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs Sung in Albanian